


Want

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Established Relationship, Insults, M/M, Mocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel mocks Alois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

            “Did you see how was dressed and how he was climbing all over his butler? He’s a whore, that’s it. He’s desperate for his demon, Claude, it’s pathetic!” Ciel laughed, childishly, in the carriage on his way back from the Trancy Manor.

            Sebastian raised his eyebrow slightly, smirking just a bit.

            “Yes, I suppose that does sound rich coming from me. But there’s a difference between us. I do not dress like a prostitute, nor am I desperate. I have what I desire.”

            “Hmm…That you do.”

            “And he will be joining me tonight in my bed.”

            “Yes, My Lord.”


End file.
